StarscreamBarricade PWP
by Galadrielle18
Summary: Barricade takes care of his mate. Warnings: pure PWP, femme!Starscream, no real title because it doesn't really belong anywhere yet .


Title: Merging

Author: Galadrielle

Fandom: Transformers

Pairing: Starscream/Barricade

Rating: M

Warning: Starscream=femme, PWP, sex

Summary: Barricade takes care of his mate.

AN: A PWP one shot that annoyed me until it was done. Maybe I will make a whole story out of it, but not right now. It also depends on how many of you would be interested in it!

Barricade couldn't believe his luck. What had he done to deserve such a beautiful willing mate that couldn't get enough of him? May it be his warmth, his not really existing humor or especially his spike in her port, the friction, the sparks and the fluids they exchanged…

Looking down he saw the way her optics flickered, not really online yet but on the way. He decided to greet her in a special way.

Leaning down he carefully released the catch of her port. As they hadn't cleaned up the last night a whole lot of their mixed transfluid started to drip out of her port, which made Barricade so much hotter for her.

Softly stroking her connectors he licked a path from the upper opening to the lower end, causing her to moan and twitch, still in recharge.

His finger joined his tongue. Stroking and pulling before entering her gently.

Soon he couldn't hold back and started to thrust harder and faster inside her wet port. The scraps inside her caused her to moan unconsciously, trashing from side to side while trembling in longing for harder, faster, deeper. She was so beautiful like this, lost in her pleasure, arching her back and softly fluttering her wings.

Focusing his optics on her face he thrust harder and deeper before licking at her opening. That was the moment she was came online with a scream of pleasure.

Feeling her tighten around his fingers was almost enough for him to overload on his own, seeing her liquid cover his own fingers made him long to taste her again and again. During their joining she always lived up to her name. Screaming to the stars…

Starscream lay there, exhausted from her latest overload but longing to feel her bondmate inside her. Weakly she spread her knees further, cradling his head he slowly pulled him up.

Kissing him was something new, something they had learned from the humans. And she took great pleasure in doing it, especially when his mouth tasted of her fluids.

A moan escaped him when he tasted her mouth and filled it with his own tongue.

Not able to resist her rubbing up against him he released the catch on his spike and with one smooth thrust pushed inside her port.

The wetness, so tight, hot and full of friction was overwhelming every time he pushed inside her.

Faster, harder and deeper he pushed his hips against her. Moaning, the wet sounds of their union and kissing were the only sounds in the room until suddenly Starscream surprised him by rolling them over. Barricade enjoyed the view of his mate pushing herself down harder and faster on his spike, but her mouth was so far away that he moaned at the loss.

Clenching down hard on the spike inside her Starscream suddenly stopped moving, "I want to merge with you, Cade."

Surprised and pleased Barricade didn't answer, just opened his sparkchamber, revealing the bright spark awaiting its mate. This was a first for them. This merging made their bond that much serious, binding them together forever. Something he had secretly longed for since he discovering her secret.

Starscream moaned and opened her own chamber before leaning down and connecting them on another level.

Overload wasn't far behind as Starscream tightened her port around Barricade's spike. Barricade lost it and shot his transfluid deep within the others clenching passage, causing her own overload.

Their sparks separating Barricade rolled them over and lay himself back between her legs, staying connected to her while closing both their chambers.

"I love you, Star." He kissed her as she moaned when his hips moved on their own accord.

"Love you too, Cade." She smiled as she fell back asleep while still connected to him.

None of them knew that this was the start of a new era. The era of the descendents of Starscream and Barricade, the era of a new prime, forged in love between two former Decepticons.

End


End file.
